undonexfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum guides
My attempt to broaden thread into a guide for PMing all staff. My attempt to broaden thread into a guide for PMing all staff: Staff get a lot of PM's so it's unlikely all will get responses. So here are some simple tips to be able to get a response. #We will not tele anywhere to talk to someone in private, that's why private messages exist. #Don't send "help please" or "smexy?" first, just cut to the chase. #Don't ask us to look at your thread or to post on your thread, staff will see them anyway. #Please do not ask Owners or Administrators to look at your Thread/post/suggestion. If nobody posts on your posts/suggestions it means that it's still being considered or it is still not viewed by the staff members. Wait patiently. #Don't appeal via PM, it says to use the forums; do so. #If you think someone needs to be muted, take a screenie of what they say and report on forums; unless it's spamming, they will stop as soon as we show up. #We generally don't do yells for people. This is to reduce PM flooding. Most of us also don't know prices (of much) or any drop rates for sure. Please don't PM us about any of these. #We will not exp lock or reset any of your skills UNLESS you want to donate for it. We are happy to help anyone, provided you at least try to help us help you. 75% of what we get asked is easily discovered if you look on forums for about 2 minutes. Please try to help yourself first. If all else fails, we will be happy to help you. Mods: #Moderators Can Jail, Mute and ban people. #Mods can tele to people, but they cannot tele you to them. #Moderators can't spawn items. So please do not ask them for items unless they are willing to give you them. Admins: #Admins can't trade, if they can, they can't spawn. Do not ask for free stuff from anyone, as noone will give away what they worked for. The people who don't work for their stuff, can't trade. #Admins CAN tele you, or tele themselves to you. But, mostly they wont. You can talk in PM's, or you can get out of the wildy by yourself. #Admins are most likely to be busy, they have a lot to do. You're not a priority case, and have to follow the same procedures. PMing staff on forums #Do not appeal mutes or bans, use a thread as intended. #Do not advertise threads, PM's I get of just a link to a thread get ignored instantly. #Do not ask for staff positions, bringing it up will effectively ruin all your chances. Hope This guide cleared things up. Made By Smexy Thank You How to get Moderator Dear members of our beloved community, I wrote this guide to help you get moderator. Some people have been asking me for this in-game, though I was unable to give a complete answer. Well, here’s the solution. Follow this guide and you’ll get a good chance at getting moderator. ' Things you should know before we start: *I cannot “''get you mod”. It all depends on yourself and what the owners think of you. *This guide is not 100%. It will not guarantee you getting moderator. *If you don’t get moderator, don’t blame it to me in any way. Now that we’ve established the situation, let’s get started! First of all you need to show out from the rest of the community. You can do so by: *Helping out fellow members with problems *Giving correct responses. Not something you figured out in 1, 2, 3 *Advertising the server. *Voting Daily *Being active on both the forums & in-game. *Being loyal to the server. If you checked the above list with yourself and you feel like most of those points are similar to your situation you already have a chance on getting a moderator status. If you haven’t, try to improve in the parts where you didn’t score that good. Second, here’s some tips on how to increase your chances: *Stand out. Do something. Make a website, write guides, make a wiki, be a responsible leader of a clan, be a good GFX artist and help the owners out, make YouTube videos. *This may not be appropriate, but donate. Owners will look at you in a more positive way if they know you care about their server. '''NOTE: This does not mean you will get moderator if you donate. NOR does it mean you won’t get moderator if you don’t donate. *Be reasonable. *Don’t ask for mod as this will greatly decrease your chances of getting it. *Speak with proper grammar. You no understand me? Take English grammar lessons to increase your chances. *Be a contribution to the community. If there are 3 monkeys, and one of them tells the other two what they should do, whilst the other two don’t take initiative. Who of the three will have the most chances of becoming the leader? *Show the staff that you appreciate their work. *Always wear your best outfit. (Don’t take this literally). I mean, don’t do stupid things when you don’t have to. It’s like showing up on a wedding party in tramp clothes… *Host events in game. Help the community. *Report players who have done something bad. This doesn’t mean: report everyone for every stupid mistake. REMEMBER: QUALITY MATTERS, QUANTITY DOESN’T. *Something that is important to me: An introduction. I think you can start of by introducing yourself. I think it’s a way to show respect towards other players. And perhaps the best tip of all: *''Everything is a test.'' Don’t fail it. Made By I Power I Thank You Guide on how to use all Features of the Forum. So, now we're covering a guide on how to correctly use the Forums, using all features available for you players. The guide is split in different categories, these are recognizable by their appropriate colour: *Main Menu *Top NavBar *Top Profile Bar *Top 10 Stats *Category Section *Post-Content (after content) *Footer http://i1214.photobucket.com/albums/cc481/ipoweri/pic1.jpg http://i1214.photobucket.com/albums/cc481/ipoweri/pic2.jpg http://i1214.photobucket.com/albums/cc481/ipoweri/pic3.jpg ---- Main Menu The main menu consists of the following items: *Home *Terms Of Service (Currently Unavailable) *Donating Rewards *View Staff Team (Same as usergroup links or View Forum Leaders in the Post Content area) *Webclient *Vote4Cash *WikiX *What's New *A Search bar (+Advanced Search) From all of these, the search bar is probably the most important one when browsing the forums. The main menu doesn't really have that much secrets so I'm not going to expand this. ---- Top NavBar ' The Top NavBar consist of these items: *New Posts *Private Messages *FAQ *Calendar *Community **Groups **Albums **Friends & Contacts **Member List *Forum Actions **Mark Forums Read **General Settings **Edit Profile *Quick Links **Today's Posts **Subscribed Threads **Open Contacts Popup **View Forum Leaders **Who's Online I will list the most important ones underneath. Forum Actions > Mark Forums Read This is a really important option if you're going to make this Forum one of your hobbies. Lots of players who are really active on the forum should use this feature. Basically, when you've finished looking at all the topics, you click this button and it (like it says) marks all forums read. When you return to the forum sometime later You can use the Legend in Post-Content section to view which Categories have new threads & posts available. Forum Actions > General Settings & Edit Profile These are just here to customize your profile. I will make a guide about editing your profile later. You can just leave this be to remember the settings you clicked when you registered your account. Quick Links > Today's Posts This is made for you to view all new posts available. Similar to the Mark Forums Read option, this can be a good tool for a PostWhore ("someone who regularly posts") Quick Links > Subscribed Threads This feature is one of the most important. With this, you can basically receive a text message whenever you get a new comment on your thread. For instance: You make a thread, then you subscribe to it, receiving an email every time a new comment is made and you set your email manager to send you a text message every time you receive an email. There's an option in every thread to subscribe to it. You can find it at the top of your thread. Under Forum actions Quick Links > Who's online Lists a quick list of all the members / guests that are online. Staff can also view their IP's here. ---- '''Top Profile Bar ' The top profile bar has some basic features including a message center. Let's take a closer look. *Welcome *username* *Notifications *My Profile *Logout Notifications This is your message center. It's like an alarm. It displays everything from Visitor messages, Private Messages, etc.. the title "Notifications" will change into whatever is new for instance when you receive a new private message it will say 1 New Private Message. This handy feature is aimed to make sure people don't constantly have to check their message center & profile. My Profile Redirects you to your profile where you can write something about yourself & view your visitor messages. You can also customize your profile here. ---- Top 10 Stats This block of content displays everything from New Members, Most online users, Infracted users, Users with the highest reputation, top posters, top thread starters, Most active forums & topics, ... You can customize it by clicking on a title. easy to use; not much to tell about this. ---- '''Category Section This speaks for itself. Nothing to tell about this. Displays all forums & sections where players may go to. ---- Post-Content ''' This is one of the most important of all. People may find this pretty useless or never check it out, but it's definitely worth it. This lists different items, let's take a good look. *Mark Forums Read (same as Top NavBar) *View Forum Leaders (same as Top NavBar) *Currently Active users (same as Who's Online in Top NavBar) *Staff Legend (show's the different usergroups) *Forum Statistics *Icon Legend (Handy when browsing the Category Section) As you can see, alot of it is pretty much the same as the Top NavBar, though it can be easily viewed here without lots of clicking. ---- Footer The footer displays loads of items. Maybe tucked away a little bit but not to hard to find. *Contact Us (handy when reporting a forum glitch) *Link to the homepage *Mod (online accessible by Moderator+) *Admin (only accessible by Admin+) *Archive *Top *Forum Times *Copyright Section These are probably the most important ones of all. Mod This is the Moderator Control Panel. Not any of your business really. Admin Same as mod. Archive This is the forum but in an old style, handy for people that use a slow computer or people that Lurk (lurking = reading all, commenting nothing.) You can't comment on a topic when you're in the Archive, though there's a quick link to the topic if you wish to participate in the conversation. ---- Ok,this was everything, hope you guys enjoyed it. Will be making more guides soon. If you have any improvements, please be sure to add them in the comments section below. Over and out! '''Made By I Power I Thank You